1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to measuring scales of the type to be attached to a vertical surface for measuring and recording the height and growth rate of individuals.
Some families make a practice of maintaining a family record of growth rate of the height of growing children by marking such heights as well as the weight and date on some portion of a vertical wall in the home, however, due to changing conditions, such as moving from one residence to another or redecorating, the growth record is lost or destroyed.
This invention provides a device by which a family can record the height and/or growth rate of substantially all of the individuals in the family which becomes a permanent record and may be moved from one location to another without altering the permanent record.
2. Description of the prior art
The prior art generally discloses vertically adjustable scales for measuring the height of an individual wherein the scale includes provision for recording the height and other data thereon in which the scale measuring device is free standing, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,943. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,696, disclose a scale and chart device for connection with a vertical wall.
This invention is distinctive over prior patents by providing a wall mounted scale equipped measuring device which supports a vertically slidable head for measuring an individual's height and which includes a plurality of pins to be individually inserted, permanently, into apertures formed in the device in accordance with growth rate. Additionally, the sliding head supports a record book for recording other data of the persons measured.